King of the Sea
by that1crazaychik
Summary: Set right before The Last Olympian: While on "vacation" Percy is kidnapped by Thetis, an old Greek god who is hungry for power once more and believes that Percy holds the key to overthrowing his father. When Annabeth discovers he's missing she does all she can to find him, not wanting a huge fight to be their last moment together. Filled with Percabeth... cause you know, Percabeth!
1. No Happy Endings

**Author's Note: So I wrote this about... let's see, three years ago? Anyway, I found it on my old iPod I lost last year (It was in the crack of my couch! like seriously?!) and couldn't help but upload it! Don't worry it's been edited... a lot! Enjoy!**

Annabeth

The sun was setting along the sea line.

"See!" Percy smirked, as he ran up the boardwalk "I told you didn't I?"

"Wow..." Annabeth hadn't seen anything so beautiful in her life. They stood on the pier along the shore of a Florida beach, gazing into the sky. They stood in awed silence as the setting sun shot waves of color across the sky and even into the ocean. It was the first time in a long time that Annabeth and Percy had some alone time. With the prophecy day coming she thought they deserved a break! So she, Percy and Grover took a little vacation, with the permission of Chiron of course. Of course they couldn't actually take a legit vacation, (it was almost war time after all...)so Annabeth begged Chiron to let the trio come take care of a mild monster problem and figured they could get some r&r while they were at it. That sounded pretty stupid now that she looked back on it but her plan worked! They took care of the pesty basilisks in no time flat and had a few days to spare!

That night Grover decided to stay back at hotel, after Annabeth had begged him to stay back. She was determined to tell Percy how she felt before the huge battle. She figured now would be a perfect time to do so. She clutched the railing of the pier and looked at Percy. The sun cast glorious light on his face making it glow. His eyes reflected the light and danced excitedly, more then they usually did. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. It was now or never.

"Percy," she began after a period of silence "You don't have to face this alone, you know"

He turned his gaze away from the horizon and into her eyes.

"What do you mean" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean... this prophecy, you know you don't have to face your destiny by yourself. You have so many people who can help you and back you up! If you don't think you're strong enough-"

"You don't think I'm strong enough" He interrupted. That caught her off guard.

"What?" she asked, surprised "No, no that's not what I meant at all!" She stammered, trying to recover herself

"We'll that's what it sounded like!" He turned back to the sea, the wind rustling his all ready messy hair making it even more tangled.

"You know, I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you and Chiron babysitting me! Annabeth, I can do this;" he turned back to her, gazing deep within her eyes. "I have to do this and I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me!" His sea green eyes quit dancing in the light, they were now filled with a look of desperation.

"What are you talking about? I'm still here... alive! So is Grover! You don't need to take full responsibility! I just I don't think you or anyone could do this alone and you don't have to! Let us help, I don't want you to get hurt..."

"And so what if I do? So what if I die! It's bound to happen some time, I'm a Greek hero... we don't get happy endings, Annabeth! I just... don't want you or anyone else to get hurt because of me" this almost sounded rehearsed, as if Percy knew she was going to bring this up and he spent time practicing how to respond. Anger started swelling in Annabeth's chest. She balled her fists.

"How can you say that!" She yelled back "How can you be so selfish! How do you think I would feel if you died? What about your mother, after all she's done for you? Or what about Grover? How do you think he would feel if his one and only best friend died?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you possibly think of giving up on us!" This was supposed to be a simple and easy conversation, a supportive pep talk but Annabeth ruined it! This whole issue was stressing her out and she just wanted to stop. To forget about the whole thing!

Percy obviously saw she was upset because he started in a gentler tone: "I never meant for that to sound rude, I'm just-"

"Yeah, whatever! Let me know how you're unhappy ending goes Mr. Greek hero!" Annabeth turned and stormed down the pier toward the beach, leaving Percy standing on the peer alone. She couldn't believe how selfish he was being. Did he not know how much his loved ones cared for him? How much she cared for him? Whatever, she just wanted to go home! She began to make her way to the beach side motel they were staying at across the street. When she got to their room she plopped onto her bed, stuffed her face in the pillow and began to sob uncontrollably. There was a knock at the door and Grover peaked his head in.

"Umm... how'd it go?" He asked shyly. Annabeth threw a pillow at the door and Grover just barely dodged it.

"Just leave me alone!" Annabeth yelled, then plunged her face back into her pillow. Grover decided it was safer in his own room and left Annabeth alone, crying miserably into her pillow.

Percy  
Percy couldn't believe how stupid he was! No matter what he did he seemed to always screw things up! He was still standing in the same spot Annabeth had left him, feeling guilty as ever. He stood there, silently kicking himself and watching the last rays of light sink into the ocean.

"Why am I so stupid?" He asked aloud although the question was directed towards the sea, towards his dad. He took a deep breath trying to clear his head but the ocean felt weird here, almost distant. He was about to turn back and head to the motel when he heard a voice.

"I don't know" it said, "maybe it runs in the family"

Percy whipped around to see a man standing casually behind him. A handsome man mind you. He seemed to be in his late 20's and was wearing a long beige trench coat. He had sort black hair with long bangs that seemed to sway in the wind as if he was underwater. But that wasn't even the weirdest part about him. The most strange part about the man was his eyes. Percy wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light but they seemed to changed colors faster than Percy could blink. They turned from various shades of dull greens and blues to dark browns and purples but every color reminded Percy of the deep, dark depths of the ocean. The parts even he didn't really like.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice quavering a little. He put his hand protectively on his pocket where his pen/sword, Riptide was hiding.

"HA! You don't know who I am? I guess I was right, stupidity does run in the family!" The man chuckled and stepped closer "I am Thetis, soon to be king of the seas! And you, my friend, are Percy Jackson. And you are going to help me!"

Percy had to hold in a laugh

"And why exactly would I do that!" asked Percy, getting his courage back.

"Because," Thetis said looking surprised that someone dared disobey him. "You have to and if you don't... I'll make you!"

Percy didn't know how to react to that. What did he mean by: "I'll make you?". Honestly, he sounded like a ten year old bullying Percy for his lunch money. Who was this guy... actually, Who did this guy think he was?

"Go ahead and try!" Percy retorted, trying to sound tough.

He pulled Riptide out of his pocket but before he could do anything he was cut off by a sharp _snap_ of fingers from Thetis. Suddenly two lizard/pig things (Seriously... they looked like giant lizards but with the pushed in noses and floppy ears of pigs)appeared behind Percy and grabbed his arms knocking riptide from his grip. He tried to break lose from the creatures grip but it was to tight. Their scaly arms were about three times the size of Percy's! He glared at Thetis who just smiled as snapped his fingers once more. The pier seemed to melt away before Percy's eyes and then everything went black.


	2. Gone

Annabeth

Annabeth awoke to knocking on her door. She lifted her head of her tear stained pillow.

"Coming!" she called. She got out of bed groggily, walked to the door of her room, took a deep breath and opened it. Grover was standing in the doorway his eyes wide with worry.

"Where's Perc?" He asked breathlessly.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Percy! He didn't come back last night and when you came back crying I figured you guys had a fight and-"

"So?!" She asked defensively.

"Well he should've came back by now and he didn't so something's up!"

"Great!" She sighed "what did Seaweed Brain get himself into this time?"

"I don't know," said Grover nervously "but he might be in trouble! I tried Iris messaging him already and there was no signal. Where ever he is its blocking any use of magic!"

That didn't sound good, but for some reason Annabeth wasn't panicked. She figured he'd turn up eventually, he always did.

"Ok... I'll check the pier, you search around the area maybe he got lost or something!" She ordered "Now get out of here and let me get changed.

Annabeth walked along the pier to the spot where she and Percy had fought last night. She gazed out into the ocean remembering how beautiful it had been last night, remembering the ocean reflecting the suns glory. How its golden light shone on Percy. Where was he?

She began to walk back down the pier when she stepped on something. It rolled out from beneath her foot and she nearly wipped out. Looking down she saw a golden pen laying on the wooden planks. Riptide... Percy's sword. She bent down and picked it up puzzling at why it was still here, why hadn't it reappeared in his pocket like usual?

 _Maybe the same thing that's blocking the iris message is blocking the pen's magic as well,_ she concluded. Now she started to panic. Wherever Percy was, he was defenseless. She looked around for any other clues to where he might have gone and noticed, to her relief, a surveillance camera pointed directly where she was standing.

"Thank the gods" she sighed as she made her way to the small security booth at the end of the pier.

Percy

Percy awoke sprawled on the floor of cold, dark, stone cell. He sat up trying to clear his head trying to figure out where exactly he was but it was no use. He felt nauseous, dizzy and his hands were shaking. He got to his feet but his legs were to weak to hold his weight. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the cold stone floor once more. Helplessly, Percy crawled to the back of his cell and leaned against the wall, clutching his stomach. He didn't know what it was but for some reason the cold, damp walls seemed to be sapping all of his strength. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and thought of happy thoughts until the nausea subsided. He opened his eyes and his thoughts cleared.

"Where am I?" He said aloud. He gazed around the cell. It was a small room entombed in stone with one exit: the heavily bolted and barred door that seemed to be made of pure iron.

 _Great!_ Percy thought. Supporting himself with one hand on the wall of the cell, he stumbled over to the door and shook it. It didn't budge, not that he had expected it too. In his condition Percy was surprised he could even walk. He looked out into the hall to see more cells, all with the same iron doors. He tried to remember what happened or how he got here. Anger boiled in his stomach (or was he just getting nauseous again) As he remembered the incident on the pier.

The strange man, Thetis, who claimed to be king of the seas. Finally it all clicked together in Percy's head: He had been kidnapped! Imprisoned! He shoved his hands in his pockets in search of Riptide but came up empty handed. Cursing in Ancient Greek, he tried the door once more, shaking it more harshly now. After having a dizzy spell that knocked him to the ground he decided the door wouldn't budge(no matter how hard he shook it). Suddenly, from the far end of the hall, he heard a door slam and a group of footsteps echo through the cells. Percy crawled away from the door seconds before a tall man loomed behind it.

"Thetis..." Percy glared up at the trench coated man.

"Hello there, Percy! Had a nice sleep?" He smiled innocently although Percy doubted he was.

"Where am I? What did you do to me!" He glared at Thetis, clutching his stomach once more. He felt even more weak with Thetis staring down at him. His ever changing eyes cutting through Percy like knives. Thetis just chuckled.

"You, my friend, are in a dungeon! My dungeon to be exact!" His eyes flashed dangerously as the colors faded by. " as for what I did to you," he turned and began pacing in front of the cell, " You see, I have this effect on the children of that pathetic excuse of sea god! I can't help it! You could say I'm their weakness!"

Percy didn't understand. His weakness? How could one man do this to him. He shook his head trying to make sense of it

"H-how?" he asked aloud, mostly to himself.

Thetis laughed "Of course you wouldn't understand! You're a clueless little boy but i suppose I could explain it agin, just for you!" He bent down until his eyes were level with Percy's and said in the coyest voice:

"I am stronger and more powerful than you will ever be. As long as you are in my kingdom, I have complete control over you!"

Percy must've made the most stupid facial expression of shock ever because Thetis smiled and stood up, obviously amused.

"That's right kiddo! You are under my control now! Whatever I want, you will have to obey like a good little soldier!" His ugly smirk was really making Percy mad. He was about to make a decent comeback when Thetis interrupted his thought process.

"Anyways," he continued cooly. "I've got to go but sweet dreams, Percy! I'll chat with you later!" before Percy could figure out what he meant, Thetis flicked his hand towards Percy. Immediately Percy's eyelids drew heavy. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor, unconcious.

Annabeth

"Excuse me! Hello!?" Annabeth knocked on the window of the security booth until the guard finally took out his head phones and put down his Flash comic book.

"How can I help ya!?" asked the pudgy guard.

 _Well you can pay more attention for one thing,_ Annabeth thought but decided that he should not say it.

"I was here last night with a boy... We were standing right there-"

"Oh ya! You two were fight'n weren't ya? Hoo... that was pretty intense. Have you sorted things out?"

"No... Actually, he's missing and I was wondering if you saw him leave? And maybe where he went?" She replied.

"Gosh," he said scratching his flame colored hair. "I don't think I saw him leave! Hey, I could check the security footage for ya!"

Annabeth sighed with relief "That would be great! Thank-you!"

The guard logged on to his computer and stared at it silently. A few minutes in he jumped back in his chair, then leaned forward just as fast and squinting at the screen, puzzled.

"Weird,"he said "There's somethin' wrong with it!"

"What?" She asked

"Come see this!" He said bewildered.

She squeezed in the small booth beside him and watched the screen. The guard rewinded it to when Annabeth stomped off, leaving Percy alone on the pier. Suddenly Percy turned around and the tape went black. When the scene returned Percy was gone.

"Weird... hunh?" Said the guard.

"Wait... Stop it at the part right before it goes black!" She said. The guard looked at he weirdly but she just smiled and batted her eyes as if to say _Pretty please?_

"Alrighty then!" He rewinded it and stopped it to the part Annabeth wanted

"There!" She shouted thrusting a finger at the screen "Look!". In the very corner of the screen stood a young man in a trench coat. He had short black hair.  
"What? I can't see nothing!" Said the guard, squinting even more to try and see what was there. Annabeth sighed.

"Of course you don't! I forgot!" How could she forget! Whatever she could see was covered by the Mist. A magical veil that shielded the real world from all mortals.

"What!?" Said the guard, confused.

"Sorry... Nothing... I gotta go, thanks!" She smiled, turned and ran of toward the beach. She had to get to Grover and fast. Whoever that man was the Mist needed to conceal him and that meant he was dangerous.

She made it to the beach and was about to turn across the street to the motel when she heard a loud _Splash_! She turned toward the sea where, a few yards away, a creature bobbed up and down in the water, flapping its hooves frantically as if trying to get someone's attention. Wait! Hooves? That didn't seem right to Annabeth. She walked out back on the pier until the creature was right under her.

"Wait... Rainbow?" She asked bewildered. The hippocampus splashed happily.

"What are you doing here!?" She hadn't seen Rainbow in... well, forever! Rainbow had helped her, Percy and Tyson when they were searching for the sea of monsters. And that had been at least three or four years ago!

Rainbow whinnied urgently. Her eyes suddenly wide with panic.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. Rainbow whipped her tail and splashed her hooves. She needed to tell Annabeth something, something important.

"Wait..." Said Annabeth, thinking "Ha-have you seen Percy?"

Rainbow whinnied excitedly, as if Annabeth had won the million dollar question on a game show.

"What! Where? Can you show me?" Annabeth exclaimed. Rainbow turned around and brought her scaly back out of the water as if to say:

 _Hop on! I'll give you a ride!_

Annabeth looked around the pier to see if anyone was watching. She secured her dagger and her New York Yankees hat of invisibility onto her belt more tightly. She'd hate to lose those. Then, without hesitation, she climbed over the railing of the pier and dove into the sea.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys are liking this! Like I said before, I wrote this a few years ago so all I have to do is edit and upload! Hopefully I can get the chapters out as soon as possible! Hope you like it so far!**


	3. What Lies In The Depth of The Sea

Percy

Percy really started to like the stone floor. It's where he spent most of his time. As soon as he awoke he tried sitting up but couldn't even make it that far. He lay there on the ground until finally he found the strength to get up. He used the thick, iron bars of the cell door to lift himself up and prop himself against the right wall of the cell, grimacing as he lay his head back against the wall. He must of slammed it on the ground when he fell. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his throbbing head. He had never felt so helpless in his life... Ever! And he's felt helpless many times before! Suddenly, out of the darkness he heard a voice.

"You talk in your sleep!"

Percy's eyes shot open. He looked around the hall trying to find the source of the voice. It seemed to have come from the cell across from Percy.

"Who's Annabeth!?" It asked again, but this time a small figure stepped out of the shadow of its cell. It was obviously a female and she was obviously a sea nymph. She had long lanky hair that didn't seem to have been brushed in weeks. She had pointed ears and small, almond shape eyes she was wearing only a short blue dress that cut of at her knees. Her skin was tinted a pale violet color and Percy didn't know if it was natural or if she felt just as sick as he did. Panic stricken he looked down at his own hands and was relieved to find that they were a normal-ish color... Besides the fact that they were extremely pale and shaky.

"Hello?" Said the nymph.

"W-who are you?" Percy managed.

"Who are you?" She retorted back as if it was an insult.

"Well... I'm Percy..." he began.

The nymph's eyes widened. Her hand made her way across he mouth.

"You mean... The real Percy, like Percy Jackson? Son of the sea god?" She asked awestruck.

"Ya..." Percy replied "That's me!" He smiled although he didn't know how friendly he looked. He had a constant grimace from the constant, throbbing pain in his body. The nymph didn't seem to mind. She stood there in silent awe until she finally said:

"I'm Celia, I'm a sea nymph..." She smiled shyly at Percy.

"You look awful!" She remarked "are you okay?"

Percy tried not to groan as he repositioned himself on the wall. "Ya... Ya I'm fine!" The truth was he wasn't fine at all! He felt horrible and weak. His head throbbed and his body seemed to ache all over. He was also exhausted. It took all his consentration just to keep his eyes from closing. Celia obviously didn't believe him.

"What happened!? I mean... Is what _he_ said true?" She asked timidly.

It took Percy a while to figure out who she meant by _he_.

"Who, Thetis? oh...well... I guess so!" He tried to laugh but stopped because it hurt to much. Celia looked down at the her feet and back at Percy.

"So uh... Why are you here?" She asked shyly. Percy thought for a bit and then answered:

"I don't really know!" It was stupid but true! Why was he even here?

"Why are you here?" He asked Celia, curiously. She became interested in her feet once more.

"Well uh... You see this prison thing is actually where my old home is... was... When they told me that they planned to build this thing on my home I told them I would never move and well... They practically plucked me from my home!" She explained "and when they finished constructing the building, they imprisoned me here! I... I just wish I was back home!"

"Gods..." Percy began in a gentle tone "that's awful!" He couldn't imagine the pain she must have been feeling.

"But anyway you should get some rest!" she suggested "You look horrible!"

"Nah... I'll be..." but before he could finish his sentence, Percy dozed off.

Annabeth  
The water was ice cold. It was all Annabeth could do not too scream when she broke through the surface. She gasped and splashed until her shock subsided. She grabbed hold of Rainbow.

"C'mon!" She shivered "L-let's go!"

Rainbow whinnied and dove into the ocean. Annabeth barely had time to hold her breath but Rainbow kept swimming deeper and deeper underwater. When Annabeth couldn't hold her breath any longer she tapped Rainbows shoulder and motioned to her mouth. Rainbow obviously understood be cause she blew a huge air bubble from her mouth and let it float to Annabeth's head. When the bubble was in place Annabeth took a huge breath and was relieved to find she inhaled oxygen... Not water. Rainbow continued her journey through the dark depths of the ocean until finally they arrived at their destination

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was the largest underwater building she had ever seen in her life, and probbably the only one. It was about as wide as it was tall (which was eight stories to be exact). Each floor had big steel doors stuck on the side of the building but there where no stairs or ladders, just doors. Which wasn't that big of a problem to Annabeth since she could easily swim up to them, no problem! Except for the fact that each door had a pair of pig/lizard things guarding them.

The creatures had reptile like body's, but pushed in noses like pigs. And they were big... really big! They reminded Annabeth of the troll things guarding Jabba's palace in Star Wars. They where dressed in battle armor and each had its own staff. What they were for Annabeth couldn't tell. She had never heard of this type of monster before in her life!

"How do I get in?" Annabeth asked but Rainbow was already on it. She nudged Annabeth's Yankees cap and whinnied frantically.

"Alright, stop that!" Annabeth chuckled "Good idea! Thanks Rainbow! I owe you one!" She slid on her cap and began to swim towards the building.

She chose the third floor because three is usually a lucky number. She swam up to the doors of the third floor and, lucky for her, so did two other pig/lizard things. They waved at the guards and casually pulled out one of those key card things you see in spy movies and swiped it along the side of the door. They moved so quickly Annabeth could barely keep up. The doors slid open and the lizard dudes swam straight through and into the building. Annabeth followed and couldn't help but wonder how all the water wasn't cascading into the open doors. She found out soon enough.

As she swam through the doors it was as if she had walked through a forcefield. One moment she was swimming the next she had fallen flat on her face on the hard, dry floor. The two lizards looked back at her and she held her breath. She was happy she had her cap on because the one lizard simply turned to the other, shrugged and continued walking down the hall.

She sighed in relief (a very quiet sigh at that) and began to pick her self up of the floor. She looked behind her as the doors closed. It looked like she just stepped through a giant bubble. Even her clothes were dry! She turned around and noted her surroundings.

She was in a small hallway lined with... Cells? She walked up to one and peeked inside but the cell was empty. She began walking down the hall. Peeking into random cells. But they were all empty. Weird, she thought who builds an underwater prison but doesn't keep any prisoners?  
She kept walking until she came to the end of the hall where there stood another set of doors, elevator doors! Suddenly the doors slid open after a sharp sounding ding! Two pig/lizards strolled out carrying the same staffs as the guards outside. Annabeth had to jump out of the way so she wouldn't get trampled. Cursing at them under her breath she stepped through the doors of the elevator.

She was about to try a random button when she heard rushed footsteps from down the hall. Suddenly a huge piglizard (Annabeth decided to call them piglizards) came hustling into the elevator and punched the down button, almost hitting Annabeth's face instead.  
He bounced impatiently on his toes till the elevator stopped at the basement. _Ding!_ The doors slid open and the piglizard rushed out almost tripping over himself. He met up with two of his buddies halfway down the hall. Annabeth crept out of the elevator and slowly made her way towards the piglizards.

"Finally!" Grunted a short piglizard "what took you so long!?" The lizard that was late was huffing, puffing and panting so hard he couldn't answer.

"Whatever!" The short one said and he turned to the other one that had been waiting as well. "Well, boss says he wants to talk with this one" he pointed at cell they where standing beside. "It must be pretty serious cause he demanded he see him right away!"

"Well then..." Said his friend, who was much taller and wider than all the piglizards "what are we waiting for!"

He grabbed the panting lizard by the arm and dragged him toward the cell. While he unlocked it and bustled in, Annabeth could hear a quiet voice from the neighboring cell.

"Can't you just leave him alone!" It shouted. The short piglizard just raised his staff and thrust it in between the bars of the cell. A _Zaaap!_ resonated through the hallway and Annabeth heard a small _thump_ as if someone had crumpled to the ground.

"You can be quiet!" He grumbled and turned back towards his friends who at this time had already drug their prisoner out of the cell.

So thats what those were, she thought , electro-staffs! Great! The piglizards picked the prisoner up of the ground and Annabeth had to try hard not to gasp out loud. The boy had dark, messy hair and sea green eyes.

"Percy?" Se asked in a hushed voice. That's when tears began pouring down Annabeth's cheeks. He looked horrible! His beautiful eyes were sunken and dull. His skin was as white as a sheet and his arms and legs were shaky. He kept one hand clutched on his stomach and one on the wall to support himself. His usually bright smile was replaced by a painful grimace.

"Get walking!" The larger piglizard demanded as he shoved Percy in Annabeth's direction. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"C'mon!" Complained the short piglizard. He prodded Percy with his staff zapping his rib cage. Percy screamed.

"N-not helping!" he managed, catching his breath. The piglizard sighed and ordered his friend to pick Percy up of the ground once more. Grumbling, the tall piglizard grabbed the back of Percy shirt and hauled him back to his feet. Together, they walked past Annabeth an into the elevator.


	4. Long Time No Chat

Percy

Percy wished he was home. He wished desperately he was back at Camp Half Blood, back with Annabeth. Instead he was here: cramped in an elevator with three pig/lizard mutants. Worst of all Annabeth probably didn't even know where he was. She was probably still mad at him. He wondered if she would even look for him. He found his thoughts slowly drifting back to last night. He felt really stupid for saying those things. He just wanted, desperately, to tell Annabeth that he was sorry... that he was wrong!

His thoughts were interrupted by a _Ding!_ from the elevator. The doors slid open onto the fifth floor. Percy's guards pushed him forward and they made their way down the hall. Halfway down they stopped abruptly. On the left side of the the hallway was a large golden door. It seemed really out of place and slightly overdone. The shortest piglizard took out a card and swiped it across a control panel at the side of the door. The door slid open to reveal, an office?

The room was tiny. It had enough room for a desk, a book shelf and two chairs in front of the desk. The weirdest part was that it looked exactly like one of Percy's (many) principles's office. He couldn't remember which one, mostly cause his head was still throbbing but also because he didn't have time. The piglizard shoved him into the chair and tied his arms to the armrests. He struggled against the rope but knew it was no use. Then the piglizards turned and left the room.

"Hey! Wait! What..." Percy yelled after them, but the door had already slid closed. Percy struggled once more but all it did was tire him out. He still felt terribly weak. He had developed two new bruises on his elbows from when the piglizard pushed him onto the ground. He was really getting tired of being pushed around but he knew there was nothing he could do about it! Percy jumped when the door slid open a second time. This time only one guard walked in and he looked even meaner than the others.

He was clad in golden armor. Unlike the other guards he carried an actual sword as well as the "electro-staffs" the others carried. Percy's side still hurt from getting one jabbed into his ribs by the other guard. That was another thing to add to the list of things that made Percy feel like roadkill!

The guard positioned himself behind the desk as one more person walked through the door. Percy clenched his fists.

"Hey Percy!" Thetis said with a smirk one his face "long time no see!" He walked to the desk and sat down. Percy just glared at him.

"Awww c'mon Perc! Lighten up!" He leaned forward toward Percy and gave him a bright smile which only made Percy angrier.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Thetis leaned back in his chair.

"That's a little better, but anyways I'll cut to the chase: I'm going to ask you a simple question and you are going to give me the simple answer!"

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Percy spat back. Thetis sighed and leaned back in his chair,already growing impatient. He rolled his eyes and thrust his hand out towards Percy. Intense pain shot through Percy's body as Thetis clenched his fist. Percy couldn't help but scream. It felt like his entire body was being compressed. Finally Thetis let his tight fist relax and the pain stopped. Percy slumped over like a sack of potatoes, or at least that's what he felt like. Thetis got out of his chair and paced in front of Percy.

"I think you forgot about the part where I have _complete control over you!"_ Percy looked up pleadingly but Thetis didn't seem to care. He stopped in front of Percy and said:

"Now are you ready to behave?" Percy nodded helplessly. Thetis smiled cruelly.

"That's my boy!" He patted Percy on the top of his head like a dog and returned to his desk.

"Now, you're going to tell me the truth and nothing but it!"

Annabeth

Annabeth crumpled to her knees. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

How could she have let this happen? How could she have left Percy alone on that pier? This was all her fault! She took a deep breath and cleared her head.

"Get it together Annabeth!" She said aloud "Percy needs you!" Suddenly she heard a voice from a nearby cell.

"H-h-hello?" The shaky voice came from the cell next to the one Percy was in. Annabeth got up and crept to the cell. She peered in and saw a helpless nymph laying on the ground near the door. The nymph got up slowly looking around the hall wildly. "I-is anybody there?" She was wearing a short tattered dress. She had long messy hair and purplish skin. She was very skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She called out once more until Annabeth quieted her.

"Shhhhhh" she whispered. "Before they hear you!"

"Who are you!? Where are you?" The nymph whispered back.

Annabeth thought for a bit and then replied: "I'm invisible you can't see me, and my name is Annabeth!"

The nymph acted surprised at that name.

"Wait... Annabeth? Like the Annabeth? The one Percy was mumbling about in his sleep" she asked.

Annabeth almost began to cry again. "Yeah..." She managed "probably!"

"I'm Celia!" The nymph replied "I'm a sea nymph!"

"It's great to meet you... I guess" Annabeth said. "Hey uh... Celia, where were they taking him... And... How did he end up like... Like that?"

Celia sighed and told Annabeth everything she heard.

"So just his presence has this affect on him!?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yup..." Replied Celia "I- I guess so!" She looked down sadly at the stone floor "I just wish there was something I could do to help him!" She sighed. Annabeth felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away hurriedly.

"Yeah..." She muttered "me too!". Suddenly, the elevator doors clanged open and two piglizards walked into the hallway dragging a limp body behind them. It was Percy. He had a ugly black eye and his lip was split. The guards drug him into his cell and plopped him onto the ground. As soon as they left Annabeth ran up to his cell.

"Percy?" She pleaded "Percy? Oh gods please don't be dead!" Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"A-annabeth?" he whispered weakly.

"Yeah, Percy! It's me! You're gonna be ok!" She said gently. He sat up shakily and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, about everything!"

Annabeth gave him a puzzled look, even though she was invisible and he couldn't see it.

"What?" She questioned "about what?"

"Last night... I shouldn't have said those things... I'm sorry, I hope you aren't mad!" He stammered.

"Mad?" She said in disbelief "Gods Percy, how can I stay mad at you! Look at you!" Percy laughed as best he could and that smile curled across his lips.

"Leave it to me to get caught in a mess like this!" His smile disappeared quickly as he reached up to touch his black eye.

"What happened?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh... This..." He sighed and continued "I guess this is what you get for calling a god a no good bag of dirt" he laughed weakly "He's got a good punch..."

Annabeth reached through the bars of the cell door and stroked Percy's hair, which made him jump at first. Annabeth slid off her yankees cap so he could see her face. He began to relax a little as Annabeth continued to stroke him soothingly.

"He- he said he wanted my help" Percy mumbled "he wanted me...to help him ... help him take down Poseidon by answering his question..."

"What?" Annabeth prodded "what was his question?" But she was too late

Percy's head had already lolled against his chest and he began to snore. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She ruffled Percy's hair and whispered:

"You're gonna be fine as long as I'm here! I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, Seaweed Brain!" She stood up and began to pace in front of his cell trying to think of a plan. When suddenly it came to her.

"I got it!" She said aloud. She turned to Celia and said : "I'm going to need your help, Celia! How well can you flirt?"


	5. Posiedon's Tresure and Thetis's Temper

Annabeth  
Everything was ready. Annabeth's plan was about to unfold perfectly... She hoped. Celia paced around her cell repeating it over and over again to herself, pausing occasionally to ask a question or make a comment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she turned to Annabeth and declared:

"Alright! I'm ready... I think" she looked confident, well as confident as a sea nymph who had been imprisoned for weeks could look. Annabeth smiled.

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!"

After a long wait the time had finally come. Two piglizards entered the hall chatting loudly with each other. As they neared Celia's cell she straightened up and took a deep breath. When they passed her cell she smirked and said

"Hiyya boys!" The piglizards stopped dead in their tracks. They exchanged excited looks, then the one nearest to the cell stepped forward and grumbled:

"Well hello there sweetie!" He flashed her a not so charming smile and leaned up against the wall coolly. "What can I do for ya!" Celia smiled although Annabeth could tell she was trying her best not to barf. The piglizards were anything but charming and handsome but it was the only way Annabeth could get the trio out of there. She just prayed that nothing would go wrong!

"Well," Celia started "You can stop being so gorgeous for one thing!" The piglizard smiled at this and flexed his muscles(that he really didn't have.

"Sorry Hun, it's hard to turn all this down!" Annabeth couldn't believe he actually went for it! She was trying hard not to laugh, but she had to get the job done now that she had the chance. She snuck up behind the piglizards as Celia made a squealing noise.

"Wow! So muscular! Do you work out?"

"Once a week!" The piglizard smiled "and sometimes on weekends!" The other pig lizard smacked his friend and turned toward Celia.

"Listen, I'm the guy you want! I workout everyday!" He smiled proudly. His friend just growled and smacked him back.

"No you don't you liar!" The two piglizards began arguing but were interrupted by Celia's small voice.

"My, my boys! You both seem to be very, uh, strong!" The piglizards stopped pulling at each others armor and smiled brightly

"Why thank-you miss!" Celia kept the conversation going as Annabeth quietly snuck closer to the monsters. She reached out cautiously and snatched a set of keys off the one guards belt. It was labeled "basement cells" so Annabeth figured she grabbed the right set. She stuffed them into her pocket and went for her second object. She slowly unclipped a key card of the monsters belt and backed away slowly. Shoving the second item into her pocket as well.

Next, she walked up to the wall and gave Celia her cue. She tapped the wall three times , giving Celia the "mission complete" signal. Annabeth could see the relief in Celia's eyes.

"Well boys I don't wanna keep you from your jobs too long!" She smiled "you two better run along, oh but don't forget to visit!" She winked at them as they turned and left awestruck.

"Sure will ma'am!" They said as they walked down the hall, randomly glancing back to wink, smile or blow a kiss in Celia's direction. She kept smiling at them until the turned the corner and disappeared.

Immediately her smile faded away into a look of disgust.

"That was the worst thing ever!" She said. She glanced hopefully in the direction she thought Annabeth was in.

"Did you get them?" She asked "the keys?"

"Of course!" Annabeth replied as she pulled the set of keys out of her pocket. "That was way to easy!" She searched through the keys until she found the one that fit into Celia's cell, then did the same for Percy's. He was still asleep at this time but Annabeth shook him awake.

"Percy! Hey, wake up! We're getting you out of here!"

"What?!" He sat up groggily "Annabeth how'd..."

"Not now Seaweed Brain! Lets go!" With Celia's help they got Percy onto his feet. Annabeth's cap was knocked off in the process but she didn't care, or have time to care! They hobbled over to the elevator, Annabeth and Celia supporting Percy as he struggled to walk. Annabeth jabbed the up button and they waited impatiently, praying that when the doors slid open there was no one behind them. This whole plan was based on luck!

Annabeth was surprised they had made it this far already! She glanced around the hall once more as the elevator dinged open. The group hurried in and Annabeth pressed the button for the top floor. She figured it would be the easiest way out since it was closer to the waters surface but for all she knew it was flooded with guards! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Annabeth drew her bronze dagger from her belt. Things might get messy.

Sure enough, when the doors slid open there was a guard waiting to get in. Annabeth could tell he was shocked even before she dug her dagger into his chest, through a chink in his armor. Immediately he exploded into a cloud of dust and... Mud? Gross! Annabeth glanced around the hall there were no more piglizards to be seen just the two steel doors at the end of the hall.

"There!" She shouted "Go, go!" They began to run as fast as they could towards the doors. Almost there! Halfway down the long hall, the elevator doors slid open behind them.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Annabeth glanced quickly behind them and,to her horror, she saw the trench coated man, Thetis, along with five other guards, but these guards were different. Instead of the cheap, bronze battle armor the other piglizards wore, these ones were dressed in full suits of golden armor and they were much larger than the other guards.

"RUN!" She shouted. "Faster!"

When they were about ten meters from the doors Annabeth thought they were going to make it out! Of course she was wrong. Percy came to a dead stop.

"Percy! Percy? C'mon, Seaweed Brain were almost there!" He crumpled to his knees hugging his stomach and coughing violently.

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to get him back to his feet but had no luck. She glanced up frantically. "Celia! Celia, help me!" But the nymph was nowhere to be found. In the corner of her eye Annabeth saw the metal doors slide open. She whipped her head around in time to see Celia jumping through the wall of water. She looked back miserably before the doors slid closed, as if the say "I'm so sorry, but I gotta go!"

Annabeth couldn't believe it but she didn't have time to waste she returned her attention towards Percy who had fallen to the ground clutching his stomach and gasping for air. Annabeth looked back in the direction of their pursuers.

Thetis had his fist thrust out in front of him, a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Stop!" Annabeth yelled at him. She had no clue what he was doing but he was hurting Percy and Annabeth couldn't take that.

"Please stop! We surrender! Please, just leave him alone!" Tears began to pour down her cheeks. She cursed herself for acting so weak. What kind of child of Athena was she. Thetis took in her words and unclenched his fist. Almost immediately Percy quit coughing and began to relax on the stone floor. Annabeth stooped down and helped him up while Thetis's guards surrounded them and confiscated her weapons. They were about to put her in cuff's but she protested:

"Can't you see he's not well enough to walk on his own!" She threw Percy's arm over her shoulder and let him put all his weight on her. His head lolled weakly onto his chest.

"Trust me," she continued "I won't try anything! I'm not that stupid!" The piglizards seemed to buy it but Thetis gave her a suspicious look. Annabeth couldn't help it. She screamed right at his smug face:

"YOU WIN, OK?" hot tears of fury tumbled down her cheeks. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

Thetis smiled.

"Take them back to their cell, oh and don't bother separating them, it's clear she won't try anything else!" Annabeth couldn't think why he would do something like that. Why was he nice all of a sudden? But she dare not protest. The piglizards grunted in agreement and began to march their prisoners back to the cells.

Percy

Percy hated feeling so helpless! He could feel Annabeth wiping away her tears yet there was nothing he could do. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, but the truth was he didn't think it would. He felt as if someone took all his insides out, mushed them together and stuffed them back in. But none of that mattered to him right now. He wanted to help, but all he managed was

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Percy! You're going to be fine!" Annabeth whispered softly.

"I'm sorry!" He repeated, "I'm so sorry..." Annabeth hushed him.

"I know Percy, I am too!" She pulled him a little closer. By this time they had already made it into the elevator and were on they're way down.

Percy almost passed out twice but managed to stay awake. He was determined to be there for Annabeth. He was doing it for her. That was the only thought that kept him going. Finally they arrived back at the cell. As soon as they walked in Percy (unintentionally) collapsed to the floor. Annabeth knelt down beside him and let him lay his head on her lap. She glared up at the piglizards who where still standing there.

"Go!" She yelled "Leave us alone!" And the piglizards obeyed, some even ran out of fright. She turned her attention back to him. She stroked his hair softly. He felt so horrible for dragging her into this. He stared into her stormy grey eyes. They seemed so gentle, so comforting, not at all like they usually do. The fiery passion seemed to have been drawn out of them. Suddenly they began to fill with tears.

"Oh, Percy..."

Percy reached up and wiped away a tear that had began to fall on her cheek. Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"The treasure of Posiedon..." Percy suddenly remembered, "that's what Thetis wants!" Percy continued "That's what he asked about..." Annabeth set Percy's hand back on his chest.

"What? What are you talking about Percy?" She asked gently. Percy tried to sit up but stopped as a dizzy spell hit, but Annabeth just pulled him closer whispering

"Hey, I'm here. Don't worry, you're gonna be okay!"

"I never answered you earlier, when you wanted to know what Thetis wanted... " He said weakly. "He wants the location of Posiedon's treasure... Whatever that is..." Percy looked up at Annabeth "I don't know where... I told him but he won't listen!" More comforting words came from Annabeth, but Percy couldn't hear them. Slowly, he nodded off.

Percy had this dream plenty of times before but he didn't know what it meant. However, lying there in that cell seemed to make it even worse. In his dream he was standing, or floating, over a large chasm in the bottom of the sea. The chasm seemed to feel his presence for the water surrounding it became ice cold

A series of numbers kept repeating in Percy's head: 27,109,27,109... What they meant, Percy had no clue. Then suddenly he heard a voice:

"Percy? Annabeth?" It was Grover! This hadn't happened in the dream before! Percy tried to call back, tell him they were okay, but he couldn't. His voice didn't seem to work. Then something even stranger happened, he heard his own dad's voice:

"Percy! Percy, my son. Don't tell him! Don't let him know! He can never learn our secrets! Never! NEVER!"

Percy awoke with a start. He was at the back of the cell, his head resting on Annabeth's sweater. Annabeth was pacing in front of the door. When she saw that he was awake she hurried over to him.

"Hey, take it easy! Here, eat this!" She gave him a square of some sort of pastry.

"Ambrosia?" He guessed "where'd you get it?" She smiled.

"Turned out I had some hidden in my sweater" He smiled, she always kept some packed away for "emergencies only!" He figured this might classify as an emergency, plus he was starved! He wolfed it down and almost immediately his thoughts cleared. The throbbing in his head became less intense, he no longer felt as if he'd been squished by a freight train but he still felt a little shaky and quite nauseous.

 _I guess whatever Thetis said was true_ , he thought, _as long as I'm here I'm never going to be as strong as I was._

"Better?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah!" He lied "Great"

He tried to get up but decided the ambrosia hadn't helped him _that_ much. He was obviously a terrible liar, and actor because Annabeth sat down beside him and put her hand on his forehead. She bit her lip. "We gotta get you out of here!" He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself.

"We will..." He gave her a reassuring smile "I know we will!"

Suddenly a guard appeared at their door. "Lord Thetis would like to speak with his prisoners!"

Percy didn't know if he heard right.

"What? Prisoners? Like, plural?"

"Yes he would like to speak with them right away!" He announced.

"No!" Percy protested and Annabeth shot him a scary look, but he kept going "No, he can have just me! Annabeth has nothing to do with this!"

The guard just grunted and said: "Sorry I have direct orders to bring both of you! Now, do you want to go the easy way or..." He hefted his electro-staff "do you want to go the hard way."

Percy gulped, his ribcage screamed in protest at the thought of the electro-staff. "Easy way! Easy way!" It screamed and Percy had to agree.

Annabeth

This time Percy said he could walk on his own. Annabeth knew that was a lie long before he almost face planted into the stone floor... Twice!

"I said I was fine" he protested after Annabeth had saved him from his third almost certain face plant.

"Sure you are Seaweed Brain!" She grabbed his arm once again and let him put all his weight against her. She could tell how hurt Percy's pride was. She knew he hated to be a burden but Annabeth didn't care! She was just happy to see him alive. Finally they stood at two large, gold doors. The piglizard swiped his card and the doors creaked open revealing an office type room. Thetis was seated behind a desk. He was wearing only a white buttoned up shirt, his coat hanging leisurely on the back of his chair. In front of the desk sat two chairs. Behind the desk stood a tall bookshelf along with a piglizard equally as tall as the bookcase.

"Well hello again Percy!" Thetis smiled warmly "and... Percy's friend!" He gestured too the chairs.

"Please, sit!"

"No!" Said Percy angrily, but when Thetis gave him a sharp look he quickly added "I'm good thanks!"

"Alright then, guess I won't need these anymore!" He flicked his hand and the chairs flew straight into the wall (one whizzing straight over Annabeth's head) and shattered into shards of wood and fluff.

"Well then," Thetis stood up and rolled up his sleeves. "Let's get down to buisness shall we!" Percy stood up tall, depending less on Annabeth to keep him on his feet.

"What do you want?" He asked. Thetis laughed.

Well you already know the answer to that!" He stepped forward from behind the desk and Percy stumbled back a little.

"What's wrong Perc?" Thetis asked, a wicked smile beggining to spread across his face. "You scared?"

"Leave him alone!" Said Annabeth. Bad idea! Thetis turned towards her and she almost froze in terror. She had never noticed it before but his eyes were changing color. Varying from a deep green, to a royal blue to a dark purple back to a mulchy green. They were so mysterious and full of... Pain? Annabeth couldn't see how a such a cruel person could have such evident weakness in their eyes.

"You can shut your trap!" He yelled "and let the grown ups do the talking!" Percy seemed to regain his courage.

"Don't talk to her like tha-" he was cut off short by a flick of Thetis's hand. Percy's hands flew to his throat.

"Percy?" Shouted Annabeth trying to keep him on his feet.

He turned whiter than a sheet, and he crumbled to his knees, gasping for air. Then, Thetis waved his hand once more letting Percy take a few quick gasps again. Annabeth helped Percy stand again but this time he leaned voluntarily on her shoulder as he spluttered and coughed.

"Now," Thetis began "Can we settle this as mature adults now!" He smacked his hand against his desk, making it crack. Percy nodded his head weakly. "Good, now, Percy Jackson you will tell me where you're father hides his treasure, and you will tell me NOW!"

Annabeth could tell Thetis's patience was wearing thin. Percy thought for a moment then answered:

"How many times do I have to tell you... I don't know!"

Thetis stared at him for a moment than swiftly snapped his fingers. Than everything sort of happened in blur. Before she knew it Annabeth had her arms pinned to her side, a dagger at her throat and two electro staffs leveled at he chest. Percy struggled with the guards that held his arms in place but stopped immediately when he saw her.

"No," he shouted desperately "No! Let her go Thetis she has nothing to do with this!" Thetis walked slowly over to Percy, who stopped struggling, and looked straight into Percy's eyes. Percy's posture slouched as if being this close to Thetis drained everything from him.

"Tell me what you know about your fathers accursed treasure or... well, I think you know what'll happen next." Thetis pointed to Annabeth's guard as Annabeth felt a sharp jolt erupt through her ribcage and then through her whole body. She tried hard not to scream. She didn't want to scare Percy.

"Percy!" She managed "I'm fine, just don't tell him anything!" The piglizard thrust the staff into her ribs and she bit her lip trying to bite back a scream.

"Stop! Please!" Percy yelled, then he said something that even surprised Annabeth.

"27, 109!" The guard with the staff backed away from Annabeth confused.

"What?" Questioned Thetis.

"Coordinates!" Percy said bitterly "Now let her go!"

Thetis thought for a moment then looked at Percy. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" He asked

"Because I swear it on the River Styx! Now let us go!"

Thetis thought for a momment then motioned for a guard. He whispered a command in his ear and the lizard rumbled off behind his desk pulled out a map and returned. Thetis studied the map for a while then smiled. He folded up the map and handed it back to the guard.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it Buddy?" He turned to Percy and laughed "it's been wonderful chatting with you again and thank you for the secret that will assist in your fathers downfall," Percy hung his head in shame at those words.

"but I'm afraid I really must be going now!" Thetis returned to his chair and grabbed his trench coat. "Guards," he said as he pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Escort these two back to their cell!"

"What?" Annabeth yelled.

Percy glared at Thetis and said through gritted teeth. "That was not the deal! Let us go!"

Thetis laughed "Aah but Percy, we never really made that deal! No, I think you and your little friend can stay here! I heard Kronos was looking for a child of the prophecy!" He smiled wickedly as Annabeth and Percy struggled with his guards.

"You won't get away with this!" Shouted Annabeth. He just stared into her eyes and said:

"Oh, but I think I have!" Then they were marched out of the room by two of the guards, the ones dressed in gold armor. Percy stumbled along in front of Annabeth.

 _Great_ , she thought, _now were going to be stuck here for eternity_! She was too busy feeling sorry for them and kicking herself for not getting them out of there earlier that she barely heard Percy as he mumbled :

"I'm sick and tired of getting pushed around by you stupid pig things!"

Then, to Annabeth's surprise, he elbowed the piglizard in the gut and pushed him to the ground, almost falling to the ground along with him. Annabeth, reacting quickly, did the same to her guard and was surprised to find her dagger, Yankees cap and Percy's sword clipped to his belt(how convenient!). She pulled out her dagger and stabbed the guard in the chink in his armor. He exploded into a pile of gooey dirt. She did the same with the Percy's guard who lay stunned on the ground.

Percy scrambled to pick up his pen which lay in the pile of mud that replaced Annabeth's guard. He passed Annabeth her cap and for a moment they just stood there like: _Uuuuh, what now_. Until Percy finally said:

"We should probably run..." As if on cue, two more guards walked out of the office. When they saw Percy and Annabeth they called to the others in the office and began to sprint in a group towards them.

"Yeah..." Annabeth agreed "good idea!"

 **Author's Note: This was one of my favorite chapters so I hope you guys liked it! If you have any comments or critic don't be afraid to review! Hopefully I can post a few more chapters tonight! Until then... I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. Escape

Percy

Annabeth and Percy ran for the doors, or rather he limped and she ran! With two guards trailing behind them, he wondered if they were actually going to make it this time, or if Thetis was going to show up once more and crush their plans. He was so lost in thought that he almost crashed into the big steel doors. He was confused for a second at why they weren't opening and then he remembered: the key card!

He looked up hopefully at Annabeth but she just stared back helplessly. Percy nodded to her and she seemed to understand. Together they turned around and faced the group of guards coming for them. Percy sliced through the first two but had to let Annabeth take the next ones. He became lightheaded and fell too his knees. He had to shake his head a few times before he could get himself back on his feet. By that time Annabeth had taken down five other guards but Percy could tell that she couldn't take them all on her own.

There had to be about ten more waiting for their turns to try an clobber Percy and Annabeth. But before a surprisingly small piglizard tried to jab his electro-staff at Annabeth, Percy jabbed his sword at him, and well... we all know how that ends. The monster melted into a big pile of monster mud that tumbled onto Percy.

Great, he thought, because the last thing I wanted was to be covered in monster muck! He stopped feeling sorry for himself and began to cut through more monsters, trudging through mud to reach them. He jabbed, stabbed, sliced and cut until all the monsters had been reduced to soggy piles of dirt. Percy was surprised at how he had defeated all those guards.

"Maybe that Ambrosia did more than I thought-" he spoke too soon. Percy's knees buckled and he collapsed right into the muck. Annabeth, waded through the mud and helped him up. After all that adrenaline faded he became seriously dizzy and much more nauseous. Annabeth dug into a mud pile and pulled out something Percy guessed to be a key card she wiped it off as best as she could and they ran back towards the door, Percy clutching his stomach and Annabeth with her arm around his waist helping support him.

When they finally made it back, Amnabeth slid the key card in and the doors began to slide open. Percy couldn't believe it they were finally going to be safe, they were finally going to get out of that cursed building! When suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them.

"You really tried it again" Percy whipped around to see Thetis walking casually up behind them. He was about ten meters away about to start walking through the mud pit Percy and Annabeth had created.

"You fools! You know you can't beat me! I am your king Perseus Jackson! You should be kneeling before me!" Finally the doors slid open and Percy could see the ocean behind them. He turned back to Thetis and said:

"Not today, Mud brain!" Not his best insult ever but he didn't have time too think. Before Thetis could thrust out his hand and squeeze Percy's insides out, he grabbed Annabeth and leaped through the wall of water.

They began to ascend to the surface. Around halfway Percy tried to take in a mouthful of water but discovered he couldn't breathe in this stuff. Great time to find out. He knew ascending to the surface to fast could be seriously dangerous but not as dangerous as what was down below him  
And besides, he needed air! And he was sure that Annabeth needed the same.

As soon as they broke to the surface Percy spit out as much of the water that he could. He was soaked head too toe, which was kinda weird considering he never got wet unless he wanted too. He began too cough and splutter horrifically. If it wasn't for Annabeth he wouldn't have made it to shore and he most likely would have drown. Imagine that... Son of the sea god drowns! But _how_?

Percy was supposed to be able to breathe underwater, that was one of his powers! He shouldn't be wet! Then it hit him, that and another wave of nausea. What Thetis had said about having complete control over Percy while he was in Thetis's domain had been true! Percy probably couldn't even make a current in these waters! Not while Thetis was around!

Percy was so lost in his horrific realisation that he barely heard the yelling.

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" Whoever that was sounded a lot like Grover... Percy searched around for the voice. They were back on the beach near the pier that Percy and Annabeth had there dispute what seemed like months ago!

"Percy? Gods you look terrible!" Grover suddenly appeared in front of him and swung his arm around Percy's waist and let Annabeth relax from her burden for a bit.

"Gr-Grover?" Percy managed.

"Yeah, yeah Perc it's me! Where were you guys you've been gone for days!"

"Long story!" Panted Annabeth "I'll tell you later!" Suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks. A mighty _ROAR_ came from behind them, followed by what seemed to be an underwater explosion. Annabeth wheeled around and Grover slowly spun him and Percy around as well. Percy almost passed out (again...) at the sight of what was coming for them.

Annabeth

Annabeth didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life she was actually clueless! About a hundred yards out Annabeth could see something submerging from the water. It looked like a giant sea serpent on steroids. The thing was huge, but the wierd part was the monster was made completely of water. It was basically a serpent shaped tidal wave! And it was gaining on them, fast.

"RUN!" Annabeth screamed but it was too late. The monster circled them until they were trapped behind huge walls of spinning currents. The sea water stung Annabeth's face, she knew this wasn't normal sea water, it wasn't normal at all.

She brandished her dagger and stepped defensively in front of Grover and Percy. Grover picked up one of his crutches (the ones he uses as a disguise when out in the mortal world) which he had dropped in a hurry to get to Annabeth and Percy. She didn't know how well her dagger was going to work against the water monster, never mind a crutch! However the monster seemed to dissolve into the water walls. Annabeth waited for something to happen and, sure enough, it did.

From behind the group, the water walls split leaving enough room for a full sized football player to walk through. Unfortunately, that's not what walked through! Thetis came strolling in, and closed the gap behind him. There was no way out, unless you wanted to try swimming through the raging walls of water, which Annabeth wasn't planning in doing! All she could do was stand defensively in front of Percy and look as fearless as she could.

"Did you really think you could get away from me" Thetis asked dangerously. He stepped forward forcing Annabeth and her friends back.

"You little, powerless fools!" He laughed his ugly laugh. Annabeth didn't know how he could find humor in the helplessness of others. He flicked his hand and Annabeth knew what was going to happen next. She heard Percy give a mutilated scream as he doubled over, clutching his stomach, but this time he didn't collapse to the ground shaking.

Instead, he uncapped Riptide and threw it as hard as he could in Thetis's direction. The sword spiraled through the air and impaled itself into Thetis's left thigh. He roared in pain, pulled the sword out of his leg and tossed it aside like it was nothing. The sword went crashing into the angry currents and disappeared. Gold ichor, blood of the gods, was pouring out of Thetis's wound.

"YOU WORTHLESS DEMIGOD!" Thetis screeched as he clenched his fist angrily in Percy's direction. Percy went instantly limp in Grover's arms.

"Annabeth?" the Satyr shouted nervously, but Annabeth wasn't listening. She ran as fast as she could in Thetis's direction. Thetis, whose attention was still fixed on Percy, did not see the fuming demigod sprinting towards him. Before he could defend himself there was a dagger blade jutting out of his chest and Annabeth breathing down his spine.

"That was for Percy, this... This is for me!" She twisted the dagger and plunged it deeper into Thetis's back.

"My..." He managed through shaky breaths "Aren't you a back stabber" and with that he collapsed to the ground with a blast of pure white light. The last thing Annabeth remembered was Grover's frantic call.

"Don't look Annabeth! Close your eyes!" And so she did.


	7. Safe At Last?

Percy

Percy had a strange dream, one he had before. He dreamt he was floating over the same chasm at the bottom of the ocean. But this time there were no coordinates swimming through his head. Just a voice ... One he recognized, but couldn't put his finger on who it was. Finally the voice became clear and Percy saw his father emerge out of the darkness of the ocean.

"Dad?" He asked, his voice seemed to be working fine this time.

"Percy..." His dad smiled at him, although it seemed to take a lot of effort.

"W-what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I came to thank you!" Posiedon said. Percy gave him a puzzled look.

"Thank me?" He questioned "For what? Giving up the secret of where your treasure is hidden so Thetis can... Take over the sea...? How does that even work?" Poseidon laughed at this .

"What? No, no my Son! You and your friend killed Thetis! Casted him into Tartarus!" He laughed a little more then added "I am however, a little disappointed you gave up my secret..." A little bit of Percy died as he heard those words, dissapointed... Percy was snapped back to earth by his fathers voice "However, under the circumstances Thetis put you through, I'd think anybody would have given it up!I'm sorry Percy, for not being able to help you... Thetis was strong, strong enough to hide from me and build that prison but, he's gone now you don't have to worry!"

Percy felt a little relieved but still had one nagging question.  
"Dad... Why did Thetis have... An empty prison?" He kind of felt ridiculous asking such a stupid question but Posiedon seemed like he'd been waiting for it.

"Thetis," he began "constructed that prison so that once he had taken me down and had the ocean for himself, he could imprison all of my subjects, everything I ever created and lock us up where no one could find us! Thetis would have the same effect on them as he would've on you, just less powerful! And I... I would most likely have faded away to nothing!" He paused for a second, as if he didn't know what too say next. That's when Percy heard a muffled voice that seemed to come from the surface of the water.

"Percy?" It prodded "Percy it's me, Annabeth!"

"You better get going Percy, your friends are getting anxious" Posiedon looked straight at Percy and smiled "I'm proud of you Son... Really proud!"

That was when the scene started to melt around him. He began to float up to the surface of the water. As he ascended three words kept repeating in his head: "I am proud!".

Annabeth

Annabeth sat by Percy's bedside, in the infirmary back at camp. After a long exhausting drive they had made it back to camp after Grover high jacked a car. Homever, Annabeth didn't know if Percy was going to make it. He had been unconscience the whole ride back and was still lying lifelessly on the bed, occasionally mumbling her name.

Every now and then a tear would roll down her cheek. Annabeth couldn't help but think: this is all my fault! She felt terrible for leaving him on that pier! It was supposed to be a relaxing holiday, away from the stress of the big battle and she ruined it! (And Thetis didn't help much either!) Annabeth wiped away her tears and grabbed Percy's hand.

"Percy?" She began "Percy, it's me Annabeth! I'm... I'm sorry, about everything. You getting captured by Thetis was all my fault! If I hadn't left you there none of this would have happened. And... And if I had thought my escape plan through I would've gotten us out, not into more trouble. Percy... I'm sorry... For everything!"

Annabeth squeezed his hand a little harder. She prayed to every god and goddess that he would be alright! She began to get a little weary but she was determined to stay with Percy the whole time, no matter what she was going to stay. That's when Mira, one of the medics and the daughter of Apollo, walked up to Annabeth's side and made her jump.

"Annabeth, you need to sleep! Go rest up in your cabin, we can handle it from here!" She smiled brightly but that didn't reassure Annabeth.

"No, " she began "I- I'm ok! I don't need... To..." Her eyelids became droopy but she shook herself awake "I'm fine, really!"

Mira just gave her a look Annabeth usually gave other people.

"You are no help to Percy in this condition! Go get some sleep! I'll call for you if anything happens."

Annabeth relentlessly agreed, she was exhausted but felt terrible for leaving Percy again! But as she slowly made her way to her cabin she realized just how tired she was. She hadn't slept in days! As soon as Annabeth entered her cabin she flopped on her bed ad almost instantly fell asleep, but before she did she prayed one more time:

"Please let him be alright! After all we've been through... Please don't take him away from me now!"

Percy  
Percy awoke in a soft, warm bed. Where he was...he wasn't too sure of. He attempted too sit up but the pain in his body was too intense so... He thought staying as still as he possibly could was the best way too go! Before he could think of anything else too do he called out

"Annabeth? A-Annabeth!" Immediately someone ran up to his bedside. Percy's vision cleared a little and (to his disappointment) he knew that the figure wasn't Annabeth, it was one of the medics from camp. But what is she doing here? How'd she end up in Thetis's prison? Thought Percy. Then it all made sense. Percy remembered the fight they had with Thetis, how they had escaped to the beach, how he threw his sword at Thetis as a last desperate attempt to save his friends. He wondered if it had worked...

"Hey, Percy, calm down! You're okay! You're in the infirmary, back at camp!"

The medic said soothingly, but it didn't calm Percy down at all.

"What? Why? Where's Annabeth? And Grover? What happened? I-"

"Shhh!" Soothed the medic "They are fine! Grover's at the Big house and Annabeth went back to her cabin to get some rest. She's been with you all night. And they are both fine!"

Percy sighed with relief and laid back down, only to be struck by another wave of panic

"What about Thetis? Is he actually gone? Am I... Am I safe?!"

"Who?" The medic asked. Now it was her turn to be confused "I ... Umm, yes Percy, you are safe... Just... Here take this!" She picked up a cup from his bedside table. Nectar, drink of the gods. Carefully, the medic held the cup up to Percy's lips and helped him drink. Percy hadn't tasted anything so good in his life. He thanked her and laid back down. He winced as he repositioned himself but after a while the pain subsided a little and he was able to think straight.

"What happened... How'd I get here? and uh... Who exactly are you?" He felt embarrassed about the last question, he'd been at camp long enough that he should know who everyone was, but he just couldn't place his finger on who she was. Luckily, she laughed at the question which helped take the red out of Percy's face a little.

"I'm Mira! Daughter of Apollo, this is my first year at camp and, well it's amazing!" She smiled brightly and looked into Percy's eyes, but quickly averted her gaze "I've heard a lot about you... About the Prophecy you're in... must be a big weight to carry hunh?"

Percy didn't know how to respond. He felt his tongue get heavy in his mouth. Thankfully, Mira could tell how uncomfortable the question made him so she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, uh sorry um... I better go get Annabeth... I promised I'd go get her if you woke up..." With that she left Percy alone. With nothing but his thoughts in his head and the pain in his stomach.

Annabeth

Annabeth practically ran to the infirmary, with Mira trying to keep up behind she entered she saw Percy lying in his bed. As soon as he saw her he shot up and smiled, but quickly laid back down painfully.

Annabeth ran up to his side and flung her arms around him which made him grimace but he still tried to hug her back. Finally she pulled away and stared into his eyes. He just smirked back and stared into hers.

"So... what did I miss?" He asked

Annabeth couldn't take any more,  
her smile dropped and she felt a sudden surge of anger pulse through her  
"Gods Seaweed brain!" She said punching his shoulder "You almost got yourself killed! I left you alone for 5 minutes and-"

"Whoah whoah there!" He laughed rubbing his shoulder "I'm alive aren't I? We're both alive... And well."

"That's not the point!" She spat back, but as she looked into his eyes she knew could never stay mad at him. Look at how it turned out last time! She sighed and was about to say something when Percy interrupted.

"Wait... I just want to say I'm sorry! For not only what I got you into but... For... For what I said on the pier"

"Percy don't-"

"No Annabeth, you were right... I couldn't have beaten Thetis with out you... So , maybe I will need back up with Kronos but..."

"What?" Annabeth pressed on. Percy looked up at her miserably

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me... Please... Just don't get hurt..."

That's when Annabeth noticed his eyelids were drooping and his posture slackened.

"Alright seaweed brain... I promise!" She kissed his forehead and laid his head down on the pillow and he was out like a light. Annabeth sighed and then laughed.

"Goodnight my Hero, your safe now...because I won't let anything else hurt you!"

The End

 **Author's Note: This is one of the very first fan fictions I have ever written and I remember being way to shy to show it to anyone! Being able to finally share it is truly a humbling feeling! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I do have an idea for a sequel if you guys are interested! Let me know what you think! Thank you! -that1crazaychik**


End file.
